the_super_mario_adventures_crossover_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Blade VR Mission
'''Blade VR Mission '''is a ride at Opera Land. It is themed to the Opera TV series Blade and Crew. Ride synopsis Blade VR Mission's action starts in the queue line, which has riders herded through a recreation of the villa the Blade Crew uses as a base. Once riders get to the station, they get in the vehicle, put on their VR headset, and the ride begins. The first scene takes place in the training area outside the villa, where the Blade Crew introduce themselves. (If one looks to their left at this moment, they would see Fists holding her foot up and wiggling her toes. To their right, Guns with his bare feet on a table.) Following the brief introduction, the trio start training their individual strengths. Blade shows off a Super-Slash, Fists demonstrates some kicks while also showing off her feet, and Guns shoots several targets with pinpoint accuracy. After this, an alarm sounds, and the Blade Crew rush inside. The second scene has the Blade Crew around a table, as Blade Boss appears on a screen. Blade Boss introduces himself to the riders/"Trainee Sword Masters" before giving a brief spiel on the 12 Groups and introducing the leader of the current faction (who is different every month). Blade Boss continues by stating how a 12 Groups henchman is causing havoc, and sends the Blade Crew to put a stop to it. Because the riders are there, the Blade Crew take them along for a "training exercise". The third scene has the Blade Crew dashing through the city, searching for the attacker. The riders, in a vehicle reminiscent of the one they are sat in, follow the heroes. Looking around, the riders can see Blade as he shows off his parkour skills between buildings, Fists as she runs along the street (while still showing off her feet, which are now considerably dirty), and Guns as he skateboards through a crowd. Eventually, the Blade Crew and trainees arrive at the crime scene and make their way in. Scene 4 takes place on the site of the crime scene, with the henchman threatening a civilian. The Blade Crew demand that the henchman not menace the civilian, a demand that the henchman refuses. In response to this, the trio use their super attacks to weaken the villain, who is finished off by being run over with the riders' car. The Blade Crew celebrate a job well done, and they head back to base. The final scene takes place back in the training area, as the trio discuss their latest success and send off the trainees. As the riders pull back into the station, Blade gives one last piece of advice: "No matter the enemy, they all make the same mistake: they mess with the Blade Crew!" Trivia * This ride is implied to be a sequel to the Blade Crew Coaster, since the plot of that ride has riders infiltrating the 12 Groups base to learn about their next plan. Category:Opera Land Category:Theme park rides Category:Blade and Crew Category:Opera TV Hero Universe